HyPeRaCtIvE
by Fuutsune
Summary: Aichi goes crazy in a need for sugar. Kai is not helping at all, while Misaki tries to stop the bluenette. KaiChi. Obviously a crack fic.


**This is written raw from the feelings of love towards Sendou Aichi. Why does he keep getting hurt? (I just read a summary of a KaiChi fic and I'm so hurt that I have to write this thing)**

****I regret writing it omfg****

* * *

The three sole occupants of the Card Capital shop were enjoying the silence of the shop happily, when suddenly, a ring jolted them all out of their peaceful minds.

The shop's phone rang twice before the silver-haired girl grabbed the receiver and pressed it against her ear. "Hello...?"

"Misaki-san!" Misaki could recognize the voice on the other line as Aichi's sister. She sounds desperate. "Misaki-san, this is important! I'm locked in this stupid closet that apparently has a house phone, lucky! Well, please don't give Aichi any -"

Then the line just went dead.

Misaki stared at the receiver, blank-faced. What was Emi's message? Don't give Aichi _what _exactly?

"Hey, sis, what was that about?" Miwa poked his head over to the counter, curious.

"...Prank call." Misaki bluffed. What Emi intended to tell her would now be a mystery.

"Why would anyone prank-call a card shop...?" Kai mumbled tonelessly. "That's so stupid..."

_Like you_, Misaki thought, glaring at the brunette.

At that exact moment, the door to Card Capital opened, and the blue-haired boy strode in. He calmly walked to the counter, the usual timid look on his face. "Misaki-san...do you have some candy or anything?"

"Candy...?" Misaki squinted at him. This is strange. Was it 'candy' that Emi didn't want to let Aichi have...?

What is really going on here...?!

"Candy, huh..." Miwa reached out into the pockets of his pants, finding any solid sugar for the boy. "Darn. I don't have any."

"Here, Aichi," Kai handed him a gigantic bag of candies from his schoolbag. "These are leftover from Halloween -"

"WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT?" Miwa yelled. "HALLOWEEN'S LIKE A YEAR AGO WHAT THE HELL KAI WHY ARE YOU EVEN CARRYING IT AROUND?"

"For Aichi," Kai replied plainly, glaring daggers at his friend. "I am helping my mate out here, you uncultured twit."

"T-THANK YOU, KAI-KUN!" Aichi reached out to grab the bag, but Misaki was faster. She jumped over the counter, and grabbed the bad from Kai's hands before Aichi could touch it.

"You're not touching this," Misaki hissed at the boy. Kai and Miwa looked at each other, perplexed.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Aichi shrieked, his eyes wide and mad. He's practically drooling, and that confirmed what Misaki thought is happening.

Aichi is getting hyperactive from sugar.

"Misaki's bullying a younger boy," Miwa sang out, only to be shut up by Misaki's high-kick.

"I am not going to let you touch this," Misaki glared at the boy sternly. "Look, I'm not going to let you get any more hyper."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Aichi shrieked again, his eyes glazed with craziness. "GIVE ME SUGAR!"

"Kai, help me," Misaki yelled over the shoulder to the brunette who was staring at them and doing nothing just to be useless. "Phone every of our friends about Aichi's condition."

"You are not the boss of me," Kai replied. "I'm comfortable of being useless in this situation, thank you very much."

"JUST FUCKIN' DO IT!" Misaki screamed at him, and the brunette rushed to make the calls.

"CANDY...GIVE ME CANDY!" Aichi lunged for the bag of solid sugar, but Misaki held it high, away from Aichi's reach. Aichi screamed hysterical screams in frustration, not able to reach his target...

"Why don't you just buy candies from a shop or something?" Kai piped out, and Misaki shot him a glare. Kai Toshiki really does ruin everything.

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!" Aichi shrieked, drooling heavily. "I NEED MY SUGARRRRR!"

For Kai, this is a huge turn on. A hyperactive Aichi is a great turn on. The boy's just crazy, wide-eyed, drooling, and shuddering all the time. Wow.

"I will not," Misaki stared straight into Aichi's eyes, "give you any candy."

Aichi let out another hysterical shriek. "FINE! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO, I'LL GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU COULDN'T STOP ME!"

With that, the boy ran out of the shop, shrieking nonsensical things.

* * *

Misaki had received calls from people that Aichi had visited them and asked them for candy. Good thing she made Kai call to warn them first. Now she could keep track of Aichi..._not._

It seems Aichi is travelling around the world at the speed of light. Hopping from one country to another, asking for sugar. First, Ren called, then, Rati, then, Leon, and then, Gaillard. Their calls were only four to five minutes apart, and considering that they all are in different countries...

"How is he running from one country to another in like, five minutes? What the hell." Misaki yelled out. Goddamn it, Aichi...

"Well he got to the moon once, I'm not surprised. Not like he had a spaceship." Kai shrugged. "Let the boy have his sugar, Tokura."

Misaki shot him a nasty look. "You're such an asshole."

"Whatever," Kai rolled his eyes and walked out of the shop. "You're boring. This whole thing is boring. I'm just going to go sleep back home."

"Thank you for being so useless," Misaki muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Miwa, who recovered from Misaki's high-kick grinned. "Can't blame him, can we? He's always like that."

"At least he could help!" Misaki yelled. "I MEAN WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HELP AICHI -"

"Because," Miwa said softly, "He loves Aichi."

Misaki stared at him, wide-eyed at this. "What...?"

"He loooooves Aichi," Miwa said again, louder than before. "Surely, you noticed? Oh maybe not, but...don't worry, he probably left so he can stop Aichi..."

Well, Miwa was wrong.

* * *

After running around around the world, Aichi still couldn't get his hands on candy. Goddamn it...

The bluenette was running through the streets in Tokyo, hoping to find some friends who he could ask candy from. No one really noticed him as he ran along, even though he was drooling, wide-eyed, and shuddering. Aichi slowed down, panting. That was one long run...

That was when he heard a whisper from one of the alleys.

"Psst. Over here," the deep voice whispered urgently, beckoning for the bluenette to come closer. Aichi stared at him for a while, before running towards him and tackling the guy.

Of course he recognized who the voice belongs to.

"KAI-K-K-KUNNNNN! Aichi screamed, happily or not, Kai did not know. "I-I-I-I WANT C-CANDYYYYY!"

"You mean this?" Kai held out a bag of candies. Aichi nodded vigorously, and tried to grab the bag, but Kai yanked it out of reach.

"KAI-KUNNNN!" Aichi shrieked, clawing on Kai's arm. Kai stared at Aichi's face. The person in front of him...it didn't look at Aichi at all. But it _is _Aichi, though he's just crazy and drooling right now.

Kai leaned down to whisper in Aichi's ear, "I love you...Aichi."

Well, the boy's crazy right how. Kai knew he could make excuses if Aichi did not love him back.

But Aichi stopped shrieking. He stared into Kai's eyes, surprised. Then, he burst out giggling, "That's suuuuch a coincidence! I really really love you too, Kai-kun! I looooove you! I never thought you would looove me backk!"

"Here," Kai tossed Aichi the bag of candies. Aichi tore it open quickly, and started to stuff sweets into his mouth, shuddering and moaning vigorously as each piece touched his tongue. Kai can't stand it anymore. Aichi is such a turn on...

Kai scooped the boy up, bridal style, without any protest from Aichi, whose mouth is full of assorted colors of candy.

"Do you like them?" Kai smiled gently, gesturing at the candies. Aichi nodded, and snuggled closer to Kai's chest.

"I-I-It feels good when I taste the sugar..." the boy mumbled, and trembled in pleasure, as he bit in one of the candies.

Kai smiled lustfully at the boy in his arms, as he headed towards his apartment.

"I'll make you feel better than this...Aichi..."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Emi is still stuck in the closet.

* * *

**cRIES WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHAT WHAT WHAT**


End file.
